Laughable
by Odji
Summary: When Grell pulls a prank that gets both him and Ronald overtime, he finds that he has to make it up to the young reaper who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ronald/Grell PWP


AN: THIS IS NOT MINE. Posting for a friend~!

Laughable

Ronald's first mistake was noticing that William had dozed off at his desk.

His second mistake was telling Grell.

His third mistake was letting Grell pull a prank on William and thinking that only his senpai would get in trouble.

While it was very worth it to see William subconsciously smear shaving cream all over his face, getting overtime for the harmless prank was something that put Ronald in an uncharacteristically sour mood. It was his first time ever having to work late, and he wasn't happy about it.

Not. For. A. Second.

"Ronnie?" Grell said, peeking into the blond's office.

Snap!

Ronald growled and threw the broken pencil into the trash bin, before glaring back up at Grell. It was too obvious that he was in a very, very bad mood. Grell, however, found his junior to be looking a lot more attractive when he was angry, and the redhead slipped into the office and made his way over to the frustrated young reaper.

"Oh, Ronnie," he cooed, turning the other's chair towards him and tilting his chin up. "How can I ever make it up to you?"

Ronald was about to open his mouth and probably make a wise remark that would offend Grell to the ends of the earth, but then, he noticed Grell's attire. The red-haired reaper had his hair tied up, and was wearing a short, blood-red skirt that exposed much of his legs, as well as a red top that revealed his pale stomach. The sleeves were short, but he was wearing his favorite red jacket, as well, so that it fell off of his shoulders.

'What the hell?' Ronald thought. 'Even Grell-senpai doesn't usually expose this much skin!'

As if reading the youth's mind, Grell gave a shark-like grin and slid into his lap. "You know there aren't enough people around at this time to worry about dress code." Grell then brushed up really close, before grinding his hips into Ronald's perversely, making the blond blush, forgetting his rage in a single second.

"Grell-senpai... what...," Ronald breathed, before gasping as another movement was made.

"I really do need to make it up for you that I got you into this horrible situation," Grell said softly. He stood up, and placed his hands on Ronald's desk, before suddenly knocking all of the papers to the floor in one movement. "Whoops!" he said in a loud voice, before replacing the papers with his self. "I really am out of it today, perhaps I'm catching a cold," the redhead mumbled, giving his junior an apologetic look.

"Oh, drop it," Ronald growled, standing up and walking over to his senior. "If you're that desperate, I'd be glad to give you some."

"Heehee, thanks, Ronnie, you're the best~," Grell chirped, lying back on the desk.

"You're right, though," Ronald muttered. "You should really make it up to me. In fact, we should show the boss that it's not my fault at all that I was in the room when you pranked him."

"Hmm?" Grell hummed as he paused in the middle of undressing himself. Ronald gave a small glance at the permanent marker that had survived Grell's desk clearing, and he grinned, before looking back at Grell.

"You just relax," he said, running a hand over the redhead's now-bare chest. The older reaper shivered, his body twitching in a way that made Ronald do the same, but in a different sense. The blond took a hold on Grell's hips, and slid his fingers into the waistband of the skirt, his eyes continuing to rake over Grell's lithe, feminine body. "... Gods, you're sexy," he growled.

"Oh~ You really think so?" Grell said with a smile and a blush. "You're so nice, Ronnie~ You haven't the slightest idea how much that means to me!"

In fact, Ronald had a pretty good idea, but he decided against voicing this. He instead began to tug the skirt down Grell's curved waist, amused by the almost embarassed look on the older male's face. And when Grell's member was exposed, Ronald took in a small gasp. "Damn, senpai, you really ARE a man," he acknowledged. Grell frowned at this remark, and reached up, taking the lock of hair that was Ronald's cowlick and tugging on it.

"Quiet," he said in a soft, but firm tone. "I'd really rather you not say such things." It didn't quite register in the younger that he'd hurt Grell's feelings until he looked into the other's eyes, and he looked away, embarassed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He leaned in, and placed an apologetic kiss on Grell's lips, but when he tried to back off, Grell threw his arms around the younger's neck and pulled him closer, slipping his tongue into Ronald's mouth.

"Nn...!" Ronald moaned, both aroused and somewhat disturbed by the action. He met Grell in the passionate battle, before yelping as sharp teeth nipped at his tongue. He backed off, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth making him quiver excitedly.

"Careful, Ronnie, I bite," Grell teased. "In fact, you best be careful. I can be really vicious."

"I don't care," Ronald whispered. "I don't care, senpai. As a matter of fact... for all I care, you can tear me apart tonight."

"Oh, my~ Such a brave soul, Ronnie, I'll have to ravish every part of you!" Grell cried, before clamping down on the blond's neck. Ronald gasped as Grell began to stand up, pushing him back down into the chair, at last straddling his hips.

"Ah-!" Ronald gasped, groaning even louder as Grell's fingers curled around the bulge in his trousers. The redhead made a sound akin to a purr as he kneaded the growing erection, and Ronald watched in suprise as the redhead tore open his shirt and came in to attack the younger reaper's chest. Sharp teeth nipped and tore at his skin, drawing blod with ease, and Ronald twitched and moaned with pleasure as the skilled hands undid his belt and started to tug down his pants. "Senpai... hah... Grell-senpai, hurry...!" Ronald moaned hotly, rocking his hips against the fiercely-grinding ones above him. "I can't take much more of this teasing!"

"No worries, Ronnie," Grell hissed into his ear. "I want it rough, so we can start immediately." The blond shuddered as Grell gripped his erection in an almost scary vice, guiding him towards the older reaper's entrance, and letting him in as soon as promised.

"Grell!" Ronald gasped. "Gods, you're tight...!"

"I don't get as much practice as I'd like," the redhead replied, sinking himself further, and wincing from the lack of preparation. Even so, Grell rather enjoyed the biting sting; as such, he moved himself out a little, before coming in more, and smirking at Ronald's embarassed expression. "You're so cute," he growled, before digging his sharp teeth once more into the younger's shoulder.

"Ah-!"

"So cute I want to paint you in blood," Grell sneered, beginning to work up a rhythm as he rolled his hips into the whimpering blond beneath him. "Oh, Ronnie~! Yes, this is wonderful!" he laughed, taking a hold on the younger's shoulders and crashing himself onto the hard arousal.

"Senpai... senpai...!" Ronald moaned in turn, reaching up to touch his bleeding shoulder as he rested his head on the other's chest. "F-faster...!" Grell complied with vigor, his hips slamming down as he rode the young reaper.

"Hah! Ron- Ronald!" Grell grunted, his nails puncturing through the blond's skin. "Ronald, yes! Yes! Gods, you're so good!" Not caring to bring up the fact that he was just sitting there, Ronald grabbed on to the slender hips and started to buck, making Grell almost fall back on to the floor as he thrusted hard. "Oh! Oh, yes, Ronald!" Grell shrieked, his voice at last breaking as the blond hit his sweet spot. "Ro- Ron- Ronald...!" Grell panted out as he continuously skewered himself on his own prostate. "Hah... hah... I'm going to come...! Ronald, please!"

"Senpai... I'm going to, too...," Ronald whispered.

"Do it, Ronnie! Come inside me!" Grell gasped sharply, before trembling as the blond hit him again and held his hips down, the hot white fluid of his release pouring over the redhead's prostate. Grell hissed, also hitting his climax as he felt this, and he slumped into Ronald, whispering softly, "Oh, Gods, Ronnie, that was beautiful."

Ronald nodded, stroking through the red locks of hair and smiling softly. It was amazing - one moment, Grell was a fighting, fierce lion(ess), and the next, he was a quiet, purring housecat who lied like putty in the blond's lap. Rowan lifted up the slender reaper and laid him back down on the desk, before picking up the permanent marker and bringing it to Grell's unmarred cheek. He placed the tip against it, and began to write.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning...

"Sutcliff, shoud I even ask?" William asked, a disturbed look on his face.

"Huh...?"

The ravenette sighed. "First, I find you and Mr. Knox disheveled and messy, and then I hear the confession of what the two of you did... and now, this?"

"Wha- he- he told you?" Grell squealed, blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry, Will, are you jealous? I can make it up to y-"

"No. I'm referring to your violation of dress code," William said.

"D-dress code? Oh, dear, don't tell me I left my underwear on Ronnie's desk!" the red-haired reaper fretted, now flushed a deep red.

"No," the ravenette repeated, before handing a mirror to the redhead.

"Hmm? What is it? I'm beautiful, as al-," Grell cut himself off, looking closer, and he saw, written across his face, 'I pranked William, then had sex with Ronald Knox.' "This... I didn't... I didn't do this..."

"Sutcliff, Mr. Knox is notorious for writing on people's faces when they fall asleep," William said in a casual tone. "I'm glad to see you're ashamed of your actions."

"Ashamed? No!" Grell said, making the ravenette quirk an eyebrow. "There's only one thing that bothers me!"

"And... that would be?"

"That jerk defiled my gorgeous face!"

-Owari


End file.
